Gifts of the Heart
by ttoad
Summary: Takato wants to get Ruki a great Christmas gift, but when a mysterious man helps out, how will their Christmas end


This is my first fic, it's a Rukato fic, so if ya don't like it don't read, I hate flames but I'll take any criticism you have.

The story is set in late December, and the tamers never got their digimon back.

**Disclaimer**: If you are stupid enough to belive I own Digimon, then please, never have sex and possibly polllute the world with more of you.

Enjoy.

**Gifts of the heart **

"Phew……", Takato signed as he collapsed exhaustedly onto the park bench he was currently in. He had set out at 2:30 p.m. to find Ruki the perfect gift to show her how he felt for her, but here he was, collapsed helplessly on a park bench, he glanced at his watch fearfully, his eyes nearly leaving his head as he registered the time.

"5:42, I've got barely an hour till the party….ugh." ,Takato sighed as he looked into the cloudy Christmas sky. He'd really wanted to make this Christmas special by getting Ruki a great gift, but right now he would settle for a stale fruitcake.

Takato was pulled from his revelry by an unfamiliar voice, "You seem troubled my friend."

Takato turned to stare at a man who seemed strangely out of place. Takato couldn't place what made the man seem so obtuse to him, though just by looking at him Takato could easily take his pick. The man baffled Takato as he stood out in the freezing cold wearing only a sloppy green kimono, bare feet adorned by traditional Japanese clogs, and a green and white striped bucket hat. The man couldn't be more than 24, though maybe older as indicated by the cane held.

"May I join you?", he asked politely to Takato.

"Sure.", Takato said examining the man as he sat down. As he came closer Takato could see this man was in need of a shave.

The man turned to Takato with a grin, "So, what's on your mind?", he asked causally in a way that seemed as if he didn't expect an answer. Takato wasn't sure what to say, was he just expected to open up to a complete stranger, but then again, Takato didn't have much to lose or gain from confiding to this man, so he proceeded to spill the proverbial beans.

"Well you see there's this Girl……."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruki was sitting in her room putting the finishing touches on the red and black yarn abomination she had spent an entire month to create in front of her, "Gogglehead better appreciate this." She mumbled under her breath.

Ruki wasn't sure how, or for that matter why she had fallen for the goggleheaded boy, heaven knows she'd tried to figure it out, but every time she only found more reasons to why he was so great. Sighing on the futility of the matter, she decided to check on how "decorating committee" was coming along. Ruki walked along the halls of her overly sized Japanese mansion finally reaching the living room, where large amounts of Cray paper and Christmas themed decorations adorned the walls and ceiling. In a corner, Ruki found Juri standing on a step-ladder hanging decorations as Jen handed them to her.

Ruki looked about the room which currently radiated with Christmas cheer, as she turned to congratulate her friends on such an awesome job, she found them both just standing in place, blushing, while staring at a cardboard snowflake, or rather the two overlapping hands that where holding said snowflake.

"A-HEM!" Ruki coughed, earning more blush from the love sick teens. Choosing to ignore their awkward moment to compliment them on a job well done, but was beat to the punch.

"The room looks beautiful kids.", Ruki turned around to find her mother had entered the room and was carrying a box under her arm. Now Ruki began to cringe from the thoughts of what her mom had inside the box. Deciding she would do her best to escape while her mom was enthralled in the rooms decoration. As Ruki just managed to reach the door and out of the woods she heard, "Oh, Ruki I have something for you honey.", "_Crap."_

"Yeah mom." She said turning to face her.

"I have something for you dear." She said holding out a white box intended for her daughter.

Ruki lifted the lit only to shut no more than a second later, "_No.way. I am not going to we..._"Ruki thought until she looked into her desperate mothers pleading eyes, "_Double Crap!_"

"Fine." Rukisaid in a rather defeated manor.

"Oh thank you dear!" Rumiko exclaimed as she captured her daughter in a loving embrace, earning a giggle from Juri as she and Jen watched on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Takato stood outside a rather old looking shop on the rather far side of the shopping district as he checked to make sure this was the right place. As he checked the small piece of paper Takato thought back to exactly how he wound up here.

_Flashback_

_Takato had taken about six minutes to explain his situation to the hapless stranger, who'd been listening intently while stroking a strange black cat that had appeared shortly after he started his story. As Takato was finishing the man halted his petting of the cat and reached into the top half of his kimono and fished out a pen, two small pieces of paper, and a sealed unmarked envelope. As Takato finished he quickly scribbled down a few words on the first sheet of paper, then folded it up and again quickly jotted down a few words on the second piece._

"_Well, I may have a solution for you, my young friend,_" _he said as he used his cane to help lift himself off the bench, handing the papers to Takato, _"go_ to this address and give the man there this note and envelope,_" _he said gesturing to the folded paper and envelope, _"_just don't read the note or open the envelope, my friend will take care of you from there, hope it works out,_" _he said patting Takato lightly on the shoulder as he walked away with the black cat following at his feet, _"_and Merry Christmas._"

_End Flashback_

Takato sighed as he entered the store. As he entered he soon realized that he was in a jewelry store. His eyes soon fell upon a rather rugged heavyset man behind the main counter reading a hard back book which he couldn't discern the title of. The man seemed to bald atop his head yet the dark black hair of his rugged beard showed he wasn't more than fifty.

"Whadd'ya want kid?" He said curtly in a rather deep voice as he looked up from his book.

"Uh-um…w-well, I met this guy who told me to give you this." Takato stammered out handing the note and envelope to the man.

The man took the note and unfolded it and scanned the content, a grin started to appear on his rather intimidating face as he crumpled the note slightly as he crammed it into his pants pocket. He quickly opened the envelope away from Takato and quickly closed it while stuffing it into his back pocket.

"Okay kid, I got just what you need," the man said before retreating to the back of the store, he returned about a minute later with a small Christmas themed bag packed lightly with green and red tissue paper, "this should help." He said grinning as he handed the bag to a bewildered Takato.

As Takato took the bag from the man he caught a quick glimpse at his watch only to have his eyes bulge and blurt out, 'Oh no, I'm gonna be so late!" Taking the bag Takato ran for the door giving a quick "Thank you" as he sped out of the store. The man merely laid his chin on his hand and chuckled to himself, "Kisuke, you sly old devil." he smiled reminiscing of his old friend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruki was beginning too worry, it was 6:50 p.m. and Takato still wasn't there yet. Everyone was enjoying them selves, Juri and Jen were currently blushing under one of the many bunches of mistletoe they'd hung earlier that day, Kazu and Kenta were entertaining Suzie, and Ryo was regaling Alice with one of his many heroic exploits in the Digital world.

Ruki sighed and quickly went to her room to gather the mass of yarn that she'd planned to give Takato and wrapped it around her neck for warmth as she left for the front door to "get some fresh air" to try to fool her already Takato ridden subconscious. Once she'd reached the front door she'd not been there more than ten seconds before she saw Takato speeding around the corner. She gave a small smirk as he continued to run to her, but as he came closer he seemed to have less control and seemed not able to stop as he came closer and closer and closer, until………..**BAM**!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Takato rounded the final corner on his way to Ruki's house. As soon as he rounded the corner Takato saw Ruki, she looked stunning, she had let her hair down and was wearing a simple party dress that ended at the knees, she was also wearing a oddly shaped scarf, but soon Takato realized that his body wasn't slowing down. Takato hadn't realized that a body in motion resists inertia when traveling upon a frictionless surface, thus staying in motion until acted upon by another object, or to put it simply, Takato didn't realize how icy it was outside Ruki's house and while he was staring at her soon found himself siding out of control until he collided with Ruki.

"Ugh..." Takato moaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"Takato?" Ruki said uncharacteristicly softly.

Takato opened his eyes to see violet ones staring back at him, their faces were only centimeters apart. Takato paniced and Quickly got off of Ruki and helped her to her feet.

"Sorry about that Ruki" He said with his usual stupid grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah gogglehead...i...um...here," Ruki said shoving the scarf into his arms and quickly turning around to not allow him to see the blush that was growing on her face,"it's a gift."She sai simply.

Takato examined the shoty craftsmanship as he wrapped it around his neck, "Ruki, did you make this?"

Ruki blushed even more as she nodded while still avoiding looking at Takato.

"Thank you, this is for you." Takato said as he nervously handed the bag which contents still remained a mystery. As Ruki took the bag she pulled out a small white box, she flipped it open and soon began to stare agape at the content of the box, which Takato couldn't see. Takato really began to worry as Ruki soon began to let tears roll from her eyes, but before Takato could say anything Ruki merely lifted a small sailor-blue pendant wit a small ruby for an eye on a thin goldchain.

"Takato it's...it's beautiful." Ruki said as she pulled Takato into a hug.

"Ruki...I," Takato tried to say something, but he couldn't the words to come out.They hugged for what seemed like an eternity or somewhere around the usual cliched romantic time lapse which spanned roughly two minutes. As fate would have it, during the hug Ruki happened to glance up at the doorway above them, she began to grin mischeviously.

"Takato, the pendant you gave me was so wonderful, I feel bad only getting you that scarf, I wanna give you another present."she said with an innocent look on her face.

Takato trying just to contain the joy he'd built up from hugging Ruki tried to debate the issue,"But Ruki I li,"

"No buts, now close your eyes and look up."she said tilting his head upwards,"Now open your eyes gogglehead."

As Takato opened his eyes he found that he and Ruki where standing directly under some mistletoe, Ruki then reached up and and whispered into Takato's ear "Merry Christmas Takato." As their lips met they both realized that it wasn't about the gifts, it was the expression of what they each felt for eachother.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Yeah it was kinda cheesy, but it's Christmas time!...so deal with it, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, Happy Quwanza, And a Festive Ramadon


End file.
